


90. spanking

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru gets called to the student council office, and she gets exactly what she expects (and a little more, too).
[EDIT: I changed the title from "50. spanking" to "90. spanking" because spanking was the 90th prompt and I'm so fuckin' tired guys my bad]





	

Hanamaru knew that being called into the student council room by Dia Kurosawa was never a good thing, but her usual sense of nervousness was replaced with a fluttering anticipation. She knew very well that the pros of her situation far outweighed the cons. For the past few weeks, Hanamaru had been called to the student council room after school for the most absurd reasons. The first time was because she was late to class, and although that was understandable (perhaps a little  _ extreme _ for one tardy, but understandable), every summoning since then had been utterly pointless. She was getting called because she got a B in one class, because she accidentally hit Yoshiko with a ball in gym, because she broke the pencil sharpener in math class, and many other minor occurrences. All were nothing more than slight inconveniences, and yet, Hanamaru was being harshly scolded for all of them...and, to be frank, she certainly didn’t mind.

 

She was glad that she didn’t have to go out of her way to get in trouble to be punished by Dia, because she couldn’t live without it at that point, and she knew that she would go to drastic measures to feel another sharp sting from Dia’s hand on her ass. Hanamaru wasn’t sure why Dia was so obsessed with calling her to the office, but she didn’t dare ask. If she did, it would break apart the dynamic they had. Hanamaru didn’t mention the fact that she liked the spankings, and neither of them said that the punishments were outlandishly extraneous for mild infractions. Hanamaru arrived, Dia informed her of her mistake, and Hanamaru took her punishment in stride. She would leave soaking wet and unable to look anyone in the eye, her butt stinging and her face pink.

 

That day was one like any other. Hanamaru came into the student council room, closed the door behind her, and, smiling innocently, said, “Dia-senpai, you asked to see me?”

 

“Yes, I did,” Dia said, as stone-faced as ever. Hanamaru moved to sit, but Dia stopped her with a raised hand. “Don’t bother sitting. This isn’t a friendly conversation. I heard that you didn’t turn in your homework assignment for science class.”

 

That one was expected, if Hanamaru was honest. She had forgotten the paper and ended up getting a zero on the assignment. Her grade hadn’t dropped past an A, and the change wasn’t even really that noticeable. Minor slipups like that were perfect targets for Dia’s wrath. “I forgot it at home,” Hanamaru said, trying to plead, as if she actually  _ wanted _ to get out of her spanking.

 

“That’s no excuse.” Dia stood up, her arms folded. “I have a zero-tolerance policy for laziness, Kunikida-san. You do understand that I  _ must _ dole out swift punishment, yes?”

 

Unable to speak, Hanamaru nodded, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She let her bag drop off of her shoulder and to the floor. Dia gestured to the desk, and Hanamaru bent over as she was oh-so used to doing. Not at all gentle, Dia walked behind Hanamaru and yanked her tights and underwear down, flipping her skirt up. Hanamaru squeezed her thighs together, trying to quell the desperation that was gathering inside of her.

 

Her efforts proved to be pointless; she yelped excitedly when Dia forcefully brought her hand down onto her right ass cheek. Her entire body jerked in surprise. Dia never gave any warning when she began. That’s what made the first slap the best one, Hanamaru believed. Already, her body was getting hotter, with the pain and pleasure from Dia’s hand echoing through her veins. It was an addictive feeling, and it only got stronger when Dia gave the same treatment to her plump left cheek. The noise of Dia’s hand hitting her ass bounced off of the walls and into her ears. Nothing had ever sounded sweeter.

 

Hanamaru was taken by surprise when Dia grabbed one of Hanamaru’s cheeks in each of her hands, groping and fondling them. That was a bit odd, to say the least. Dia usually spanked her and then dismissed her, but that time, Dia had decided to get more personal than usual. Dia’s right hand released Hanamaru’s right cheek and slapped her hard, with the other hand still kneading Hanamaru’s butt. At that point, Hanamaru was shifting in place, feeling the throbbing between her legs get stronger.

 

Dia’s left hand stopped groping as well, and then she used both of her hands at the same time, sending jolts into every part of Hanamaru’s body at once. Hanamaru’s nails were digging into the wooden desk. Tears were pricking the corner of her eyes. Dia kept spanking her, alternating hands. Hanamaru knew that she wouldn’t be able to sit for a while because of the sheer force that Dia was using when spanking her, but it was such a lovely sting. 

 

Not only that, but the fact that it was  _ Dia _ doing the spanking seemed to stir things up within Hanamaru even more. Whenever Hanamaru saw Diaㅡstrong, confident, and utterly sexyㅡshe always felt the same urge to be dominated, punished. Those urges were becoming harder and harder to control, but feeling Dia’s hand coming down upon her each week tended to make things a lot easier when it came to daily interaction. 

 

The spanking suddenly stopped, and Hanamaru tried to bite back her whimpers, wanting to continue to play the part of the ashamed, reluctant student. Hanamaru clawed at the desk desperately, trembling with need. She heard Dia walk around her. Finally, Dia came into her vision, sitting behind the desk. “Come bend over my knee,” Dia commanded.

 

Hanamaru straightened, then walked around to Dia on wobbly legs. She could feel the slick arousal that had gathered between her legs, and she wanted so badly to get home and finish herself off to the thought of Dia like always. She complied and bent over Dia’s leg, shivering as Dia flipped her skirt up again. Just as before, Dia began to spank Hanamaru, except Hanamaru felt even more humiliated because of her position. Not only that, but Hanamaru was sure that she was  _ dripping _ onto Dia’s leg by then. 

 

When Dia’s slaps got even more force behind them, Hanamaru started to twitch and convulse with every hit, biting back moans. As if Dia wanted to hear those noises, she started to smack Hanamaru even harder. Hanamaru finally began to whimper shamelessly, unable to hold back any longer. It was so embarrassing to hear herself becoming putty in Dia’s hands just from a few slaps, but she was too deep to consider asking Dia to stop.

 

It seemed like Hanamaru letting her guard down was a good idea. Once again doing something that she had never done before, Dia ended the spanking abruptly and began to caress Hanamaru’s pussy. Hanamaru’s eyes widened in shock, but she hardly had any time to truly register what was happening before two of Dia’s fingers were insider. As always, Dia got right to the point, pumping her fingers quickly. Hanamaru’s breath became labored. She dug her fingernails into her palms and clenched her fists, trembling.

 

The rhythm and skill of Dia’s fingers were sloppy at best, but Hanamaru was quickly melting under her touch. Everything seemed to blend together, and she couldn’t tell her skin from Dia’s, or whether she was moaning or screaming or begging or all three. Hanamaru had never felt such pleasure; her own fingers had never felt so warm and electric. Hanamaru quickly became overwhelmed, unable to think of how surreal it was to have Dia fingering her in the student council room. Her mind was clouded with pleasure, pleasure that became even more distinct when Dia managed to wriggle another finger inside of her.

 

Within seconds, Hanamaru was falling apart, her whole body tensing as an orgasm unlike any other washed over her. She could only faintly recognize the feel of Dia’s other hand petting her hair, the sound of Dia’s voice cooing affectionately and ushering her through her climax. Finally, it all came to an end, and her body went limp, draped over Dia’s lap like a throw blanket.

 

For a few seconds, she laid there, letting Dia comb her fingers through her golden locks and pick out little knots. Dia’s lap was heaven, warm and comforting, even if Hanamaru’s back was beginning to hurt from strain. After a while, Dia murmured, “Alright, Kunikida-san. Up.”

 

Shakily, Hanamaru straightened for a second time, standing on wobbly feet. She bent over and pulled her stockings and underwear up, noticing in her peripheral vision that Dia was watching her closely. She turned to Dia when she was finished, and mumbled, “Thank you, Dia-senpai...”

 

“Don’t thank me...stay out of trouble,” Dia said, quite simply, as if nothing had ever happened. Hanamaru blushed and nodded, grabbing her backpack and walking towards the door. However, before Hanamaru could leave, she heard a short chuckle. “See you next week, Hanamaru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile ruby is at home listening to snow halation, completely unaware that her best friend is fucking her sister. the end.


End file.
